


The Worst Field Trip

by Cyn_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, IronDad and SpiderSon, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, another field trip, dont worry there will be a twist >:), i am doing another one, i just love these :D, teehee, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: “Hold on, class.” Mr Harington goes over to the ringing phone and answers it while Peter looks at the clock. 5 more minutes before he can go to the lab. “Wait, really? Who’s bringing the forms? I can’t believe this! That’s incredible! Thank you, Sir!” The teacher hangs up the phone and excitedly turns to the class. “Okay, I just got told that this class is going on a field trip next month on October 22!” He takes a dramatic pause but his grin takes away the effect. “We’re going to Stark Industries!"
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT

“Hold on, class.” Mr Harington goes over to the ringing phone and answers it while Peter looks at the clock. 5 more minutes before he can go to the lab. “Wait, really? Who’s bringing the forms? I can’t believe this! That’s incredible! Thank you, Sir!” The teacher hangs up the phone and excitedly turns to the class. “Okay, I just got told that this class is going on a field trip next month on October 22!” He takes a dramatic pause but his grin takes away the effect. “We’re going to Stark Industries! This school was chosen and then CEO Pepper Potts chose one random class and it was this one!” The classroom interrupts into chaos but Mr Harington yells at everyone to quiet down when a hall monitor brings in permission slips. MJ smirks at Peter and receives a glare while Ned is freaking out. “Have I never brought you to the tower?” Peter cocks his head. “No!” “Huh,” The bell rings and the teacher yells over the screeching of chairs, “Grab a permission slip from me!” 

Peter groans and grabs a permission slip but before he can leave Mr Harrington stops him. “Mr Parker, listen. I fully believe you have that internship. Actually, I have a little bit of doubt, but I’m 99% sure that you are telling the truth. However, please don’t bring it up in there. Knowing Flash he’ll start making a scene and Pepper Potts-” “I understand.” Peter smiles. “By the way, I have a feeling this had nothing to do with Pepper.” “What do you mean?” “Mr Stark probably chose this class just to embarrass me because knowing him he would do something like that and- wait.” “What is it?” “October 22. The week that the Avengers are staying. Oh, God.” 

“Hey, Peter? Um, do you have any solid proof of knowing the Avengers?” Peter nods and grabs his phone out and brings up a bunch of pictures of him hanging out with the Avengers. He scrolls through them but shoves his phone back into his pocket when a picture of him fast asleep cuddling with Mr Stark on the couch. “Um, somebody must have photoshopped that.” He lets out an awkward laugh. “I know that this trip will be hard, but is there any way that you could maybe get a Q&A with the Avengers?” “I’ll try, Mr Harrington. See ya!” 

\-------------

“Anthony Edward Stark!” Peter storms into the kitchen of the compound and Tony looks up at him with an innocent smile. “Yes, bambino?” “How could you?” “What is all this screaming about?” Pepper runs into the room. “Apparently CEO Pepper Potts randomly chose my science class to go on a field trip here the same week the Avengers will be here!” Peter answers in a snarky tone. “Anthony Edward Stark!” She turns to her husband. “Why would you do that? Now I have to cancel it-” “No, thanks, Pepper. My entire class is super excited about it.” “Now why do you call her Pepper but me Mr Stark?” Tony asks.

“Not time for you to speak, Tony. You are grounded. Understood?” Tony lowers his head and sighs. “Fine. What am I grounded from?” “The lab for an entire week. You’re going to actually sleep and FRIDAY will only be allowing Peter in. Understood?” “What? You can’t take that from me!” He protests but she shakes her head. “I’m sorry, Peter. I’ll tell them not to annoy you.” “Actually, my teacher wants me to see if we can get in a Q&A.” “We can arrange that.” She smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT

That one month was the worst month of my life. Worse than when I got bitten. Flash wouldn’t stop harassing me about the trip. And right now, Tony is going to tell the Avengers about it. 

“So there is something I need to tell you guys.” He announces and the clanking of the silverware stopped and Mr Stark’s face turns into a smile. “Tomorrow Peter has a field trip here! Now don’t be too annoying but there will be a Q&A afterword.” I look desperately at Nat. If she annoys me, everyone else will follow. And she will be the worst. “Не волнуйся, Питер. Я мог бы зайти, но кроме этого я не буду вас беспокоить.” (Don’t worry, Peter. I might stop in but other than that I won’t bother you.) She reassures me. I let out a sigh and relax. Maybe this trip won’t be that bad after all.

\---------------TIME JUMP NEXT DAY--------------

“Hey, Ned!” I wave to him from across the parking lot. My class is standing outside waiting for fo the bus to arrive. “Why are you so excited?” “Nat promised they wouldn’t be annoying,” I say next to him. “Hey, losers.” MJ walks up next to us with her sketchbook. She looks at me and frowns. “Oh. I thought I could draw you. But you’re happy. Dang it.” 

“Hey, Penis!” A familiar voice calls from behind me. I turn around and groan. “What do you want?” “I can’t wait for everyone to finally realize that this internship of yours is fake!” I ignore him and turn around. “Didn’t you hear me?” “Fuck off, Eugene.” MJ stares him in his eyes. 

\---------------

“Woah! That’s so cool!” “We’re actually here!” “Oh my God!” My classmates’ voices fill the bus as we pull up to the tower. “Alright! No touching anything without permission! Don’t misbehave! Don’t yell, and listen to what they say! Understood?” Mr Harrington says in a stern voice. Mummers of yup go around. “Let’s go!”

We all shuffle inside and everyone is gawking except for MJ and me. “Um, tour for Midtown High?” Mr Harrington asks a lady (Mary if I remember correctly we’ve had a few conversations.) at the front desk. “Of course. You have a special tour guide today!” She says with a warm smile. I groan as soon as I hear his voice. 

“Hey! I’m Bucky Barnes. You guys might know me as the Winter Soldier but that was brainwashed me. This is Peter’s class, right?” I wonder if I ran out the doors if anybody would notice me. “How much did Penis pay you to say that?” Flash mocks. “What did you call him?” “Mr Barnes, the tour?” Mary raises her eyebrows. “Right. You guys can call me Mr Barnes.” “Mr Barnes! How much money did Penis Parker pay you?” “Who’s Penis Parker?” His face and tone get dark. “I only know Peter. And he is-” “Bucky!” I hiss at him and run up to him. “Why? I thought Nat said that you guys would leave me alone!” “I’m not afraid of her.” He smirks. “Now why didn’t you tell me about this kid bullying you?” “Because you would do something like this!” 

“Bucky, boss would like me to tell you that if you don’t knock it off he will personally come down here and beat your ass. Don’t let him know that I told you this, but he’s actually still mad at you for killing his parents.” FRIDAY says from the ceiling causing everyone to jump. “Don’t worry. That’s just Friday, the AI. She’s everywhere! So I’m going to pass out some badges and after that, you will walk through that metal thing whatever it is. You will get level 1. Level one is for visitors. Levels 2 and 3 are for interns. Level 4 is for staff members. Level 5 is for Avengers like myself and level 6 is for Pepper, Tony, and one other that I’m not allowed to say.” He passes out badges to everyone (including me) and the class starts walking through the “Metal thing” as Bucky called it. (Leave it to him to lead a tour without knowing what things are.) “Flash Thompson. Level 1.” Fri calls from the ceiling. “Michelle Jones. level 1. Ned Leeds level 1. Abraham Attah. Level 1. Betty Brant. Level 1. Peter Parker. Level 1. Why does it say level 1, Pete?” I cringe. 

“Um, I'm on a field trip, Fri.” “I know. Natasha just told me to say that. Even though you are my favorite, she scares me. “I’m going to kill her.” I mumble but keep walking through. “Parker! How did you get her to say that? Hack in the system because you don’t have money?” 

“That is possible seeing as you just said that his IQ is higher than Tony Stark’s which is 240.” MJ smirks. He opens his mouth to say something but Bucky interrupts. “Alright! First stop, the Avengers museum!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not have called it a metal thing because i couldn't think of what it's called >.<


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine
> 
> just comment already. please. im begging.

The class shuffles out of the elevator and immediately start gawking. I smirk and move out of the crowd but freeze once I see what they are staring at. The fucking Avengers. Nat, Wanda, Steve, Sam, and Clint are all standing by their cases. “Don’t be shy. We have an hour and a half here.” Bucky smiles and the class disperses. I back up to the elevator but find the doors have closed. 

“Peter! There you are!” Nat calls out to me. I walk towards Ned and MJ and ignore her. “Привет, Ванда! Баки! Как ты думаешь, сколько баксов я мог бы убить этого парня Флэша одним ножом, стоящим отсюда?” (Hey, Wanda! Bucky! How many bucks do you think I can kill that Flash kid with one knife from here?) Nat calls out. I know what she’s doing. And it works. 

“Я знаю, что ты делаешь. Брось! Вы не можете убить несовершеннолетнего! Вы сказали, что зайдете и поздороваетесь, но не так! После тура есть вопросы и ответы! Какого черта вы сделали что-то подобное? Как насчет того, чтобы все здесь собрали его и ушли?” (I know what you're doing. Knock it off! You can't kill a minor! You said you would stop in and say hi but not like this! There is a Q and A after the tour! Why the hell would you do something like this? How about everyone here packs it up and leave?) I scream at her. I don’t even care that people are staring. “Извини, Питер. Мы не думали, что это вас так сильно разозлит! Мы просто играли в небольшую игру.” (Sorry, Peter. We didn't think it would annoy you this much! We were just playing a little game.) Nat looks at me. “Пускай слезу! Я не-” (Cry me a river! I don’t-)

“Игнорируй его.” (Ignore him.) To my surprise, it’s MJ who interrupts me. “Г-жа Романова. Я так сильно тебя люблю, и ты моя любимица, но дело не в этом. То, что Питер здесь герой, не означает, что он имеет право грубить тебе. Кроме того, сейчас все смотрят на вас. Черт, они тоже смотрят на меня.” (Ms Romanov. I love you so much and you are my favorite but that is not the point. Just because Peter over here is a hero doesn't mean he has the right to be rude to you. Also, everyone is currently staring at you. Shit, they're staring at me, too.) 

“Язык!” (Language!) Steve says to her but she just rolls her eyes. “MJ, ты русский язык знаешь?” (MJ, you know Russian?) I quiz her. “Какого черта она знает? Об этом поговорим позже. И вообще. Она права. Хорошо. Мы больше не будем вас беспокоить.” (Why the hell does she know? We'll talk about it later. And besides. She's right. Fine. We won't bother you anymore.) Nat gives in. “Good.” I finish the conversation. “What just happened?” A girl named Sally asks. “Nothing.” I quickly respond. After a couple of seconds, everything resumes and I sit down with MJ on a bench. 

“Where’s Ned?” I ask. I look over at her and see her drawing me.” “Looking at displays. He’s at Spider-Man.” “Um, Mr Parker? May I speak with you?” Mr Harrington asks me. “I’m really sorry about that, sir. She said that she would just stop in and say hi but she would leave me alone-” “It’s fine. I just wanted to see if you’re okay.” “I’m fine, Mr Harrington. I just can’t believe they did this. At least I got to see Sam confused. That’s always a treat. His ego is way to high.” “Uh, ya.” My teacher says awkwardly then leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peter popped OFF!!! btw i know that the writing is bad but im not even 14 yet. im turning 14 in september tho!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER

We went to the intern labs, the hospital, and a conference room. Nothing much happened, thank gods. “You can get anything you want. But that doesn’t mean get a bunch of shi- junk you won’t eat.” Bucky announces to us in the cafeteria. I walk over to the Delmare’s stand (my idea!) and order my usual. “Hey, Parker.” A cocky voice says from behind me. “What do you want?” I groan. “I don’t know how you pulled this off, but it’s making me believe you. So could you knock it off? I hate being proven wrong.” “Uh,” I’m shocked. I never excepted those words to come out of his mouth! “That’s what I’ve been trying to do. By the way, you should thank me for saving your life.” “What do you mean?” “Nat asked Bucky and Wanda to place bets on if she could kill you from where she was with one knife. That’s why I started yelling at her.” “Oh, um, thanks, Parker.” He walks away and I grab my sandwich and sit next to Ned and MJ. 

“This has gone worse than I could have imagined. Flash asked me to stop because he’s starting to believe me!” “Heh.” MJ chuckles. “What are you talking about? This is so cool!” “I can’t believe we are all out of pop tarts!” A godly voice declares. Thor sits down at my table and I look over and Bruce, Sam, and Rhodey are walking in with Clint and Nat running after them, clearly trying to stop them. 

“Hey, Peter. I washed your pyjamas, by the way. Do your Iron Man pants go to like the dry cleaner or just a normal dryer?” Rhodey smirks at me. “No.” I glare at him. “What do you mean?” “I mean no! I stand up and look at all of them. “This is too much! Why would you do this? You know I have anxiety!” “He has anxiety?” Thor asks them. 

“I’m sorry, kid-” Sam starts walking towards me and I run back until I’m in front of the giant window. The heroes are a couple of yards away from me and the tables are about 10 yards behind them. “Don’t bother apologizing! I thought for once I could have a normal field trip but no! I can’t! Because you guys just have to waltz on in! I hate you!” I shout at them. 

“Peter, it seems that you are having an anxiety attack. I have alerted boss and he is on his way.” Friday says to me. “Why would you do that? I don’t need another person here!” I’m too late because Tony fucking Stark is running towards me. “Kid!” “Go back to your office!” I shout at him. 

“Bomb!” Nat yells and I quickly turn around and see a bomb attached to the window. “On the ground!” Tony screams at my classmates just as it goes off, blowing in the wall. 

\---------------

I cough and look up. Through the dust I see all of the Avengers fighting an army. I’m too weak to see who it is. I crawl over to the rest of my terrified classmates under tables and collapse next to Ned. “Peter!” He gasps. “Hey, loser. Look at me. You gotta stay awake, okay?” MJ starts shaking me. “M’kay.” I mumble. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck go up and I turn around to see a bullet flying towards Flash. I jump up and catch it and throw it to the ground. 

“Kid!” Tony yells at me. “Wanda!” I call over to the witch and she lifts her hands and my iron suit flies in and attaches itself to me. I start webbing up the army and Sam points at a bunch of helicopters. He grabs my waist and flies me over to them and drops me on one while he attacks the other. I shoot an exploding web inside of it and jump to the one next to it as it blows up. I throw the piolet out of the one I’m on and it falls into the ocean. I stare at it splashing from the tail of a different helicopter. A guy leans out of the door and starts shooting at me and Cap’s shield comes flying at me. I grab on and it flies me back into the tower. 

I drop down and punch a lady in the face. I hear an explosion and Sam lands next to me as a group of people start walking towards us with there guns out. Sam starts shooting but misses and Karen calls out, “Suit malfunction. The suit is coming off, Peter! There is somebody in the-” I miss the end of the sentence because my suit disappears. The group start shooting at Sam. The Falcon. The world needs him! 

“Sam!” I dive in front of him and start screaming at the feeling of hundreds of bullets piercing my skin. It’s fine, though. I have super healing! I fall to the ground. 

“Peter!” Ned screams and I look at him and MJ running towards me. For the first time, I think MJ is crying. “M’fine, guys. Swear.” I slur. “Kid!” I hear Tony scream. He falls next to me and grabs my torso, hugging me. “We’re gonna get you help, okay? You’re gonna be fine! Don’t close your eyes!” “I’m fine, Dad. Just gonna take a little nap.” I whisper back and stop fighting to keep my eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i thought of this plot twist today. I was just gonna have him accidentally reveal his identity by lashing out and fighting the Avengers.


	5. Chapter 5

GUYS COME TALK TO ME ON DISCORD 

itzkatie #3165

i might even send you sneak peeks of upcoming chapters <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE

I can’t see anything. Why can’t I open my eyes? Oh ya. I passed out. I know that I have a bunch of shit hooked up to me. I know that they defeated the bad guys and the leader is now in prison. I remember hearing MJ sob into Ned’s shoulder. I remember Flash and Tony screaming. I remember hearing Russian. I don’t know why everyone is so upset, though. I just passed out! I’m not dead! I can’t be! If I was how could I be thinking?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready. this is sad. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT

“We are here today to honor the loss of Peter Benjamin Parker. We found out that he was Spider-man. He got his powers at the age of 14. Instead of using them for evil, he vowed to protect Queens. He refused the job as an Avenger so he could stay close to the ground and look out for the little guy. He was the best of all of us. Life is unfair. It gives to the evil and takes from the good. Peter lost his parents when he was a little boy and he lost his uncle when he was 14 and his aunt a couple of weeks ago to suicide. He moved in with me Meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to me was meeting him. He made me a better person. I don’t know what I’ll do without him. I’ve only known him for 2 years and the Avengers only 1, but he managed to weasel his way into our hearts with those damn puppy eyes. He only told us about being bullied last month and refused to let us tell anyone. He said that he could take it and other people can’t. Even without the suit, he was still a hero. He was also a genius. He created his webs in chemistry class! Peter had an IQ of 145. You know, he refused to call me Tony even though I insisted. The only thing he ever called me was Anthony when I beat him in sorry. He stood up and said, ‘What the fuck, Anthony?’ You know, I would never win a game of Sorry if that meant he was here. He also called me Dad. That was the last thing he ever said to me. He called me Dad. I always thought of him as a son within the first month I knew him. I keep looking over at that coffin. It’s way too small. Why won’t he just wake up? I keep thinking that he’s going to sit up and rub his eyes and stretch. So why the fuck aren’t you waking up, kid? Wake up! I swear to god, bambino! If you don’t wake up right now you are grounded! Peter Parker!” I scream at the coffin. 

“Tony, come on,” Rhodey whispers from next to me. How could he do that? The kid might suffocate in there!   
\---switch to 3rd person pov--

“Knock it off!” MJ sobs. “Peter is dead, Tony. You can’t change that. I want to. But it’s impossible.” She turns into Ned and hugs him. “Would anyone else like to make a speech?” Sam asks as Rhodey leads Tony away from the crowd. To everyone’s surprise, Flash stood up and walked to the microphone. “Um, hi. I’m Flash. Most of you probably know me by Peter Parker’s bully. And that is true. I bullied him. Way too much. I called him Penis Parker and Puny Parker. I mocked him for his internship and said he was lying. I made fun of his parents. And you have no idea how much I regret that. The reason why I did that because I was jealous. Peter was so smart. And he never fought back when I bullied him. He never cared what people thought of him. Maybe he did, but he still talked about Legos and Star Wars with Ned even though it made more people make fun of him. He was just so confident in who he is- was. And to be honest, I don’t feel like anyone should ever forgive me. Peter saved my life. Twice. In one day! And he also taught me something. If you’re jealous or just don’t like somebody, don’t be rude to them. Because it will come back to haunt you. All I have left to say is, thank you, Peter. I will never forget you.” 

Next up is MJ.

“Peter was my best friend. I claimed not to have friends. I thought of having friends as a weakness. But Peter, he managed to climb into my cold, dead heart. He supported me through everything. He was always there, even when I didn’t ask. And I told him that I was fine but somehow he knew I wasn’t. I’ve known him for 2 years. And yet I can’t remember what life was like without him. I figured out he was Spider-Man a couple of months ago. And I wanted to murder him.” She lets out a dry chuckle. “Every night he would risk his life. Sometimes he would end up laying in my room with me cleaning up stab and bullet wounds because he didn’t want to worry Tony. He would get mad at me for worrying about him because ‘There is no reason for you to be stressed out! I don’t want you to get upset and then knots will form in your shoulders! And then you would stay up all night even though we have school!’” She shakes her head and sighs. “Honestly, Parker. I told you you were going to get killed.” She walks back to her seat silently and Ned gets up.

“I’ve known Peter my entire life. And yet every single day was a brand new adventure. I found out he was Spider-Man when I was in his room after building a Lego Deathstar and he climbed in. I dropped it and after the shock, we rebuilt it. He acted like it was no big deal. Peter has gone through too much. His parents, Skip Westcott, his uncle, his aunt, and now him. The Volture told him to turn away and he could live. But Peter refused because he knew that people could get hurt. And even after nearly dying, he didn’t kill Liz’s dad. The only people he ever killed were in the helicopters. So why the hell did they kill him?” Ned starts crying and goes to sit down. Nobody speaks up. They all sit there in silence, the silence that Peter would’ve filled. He hated silence. But that’s all there is now. Until Tony lets out a gut-wrenching scream.

“Peter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did that. Next chapter is just a little note


	8. Chapter 8

So now this story is over. I may or may not have cried while writing this. Part of me is really happy that I'm done with a story, but another part is really sad. The amount of support y'all have given me just makes me so happy. To be honest, I don't really like my writing. If it wasn't for all of those comments I get, I probably wouldn't be doing it anymore! By the way, I wasn't planning on having him die. I just kinda happened. I wanna give Tony a big hug. I love field trip tropes and I really just wanna write one that's just the regular one but I can't :( but feel free to check out my other stories! Let me recommend:

The tears against my cheek (TW Su!c!de) 

Hey, Mr Stark (peter meets the Avengers)

Wait for me, will you? (Peter deals with the death of Tony and talks to his grave (this is my thoughts on my grandma's dog being put down)) 

The good guys always win, right? (It was Tony who dusted away instead of Peter. I'm currently working on it!)

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH THO

ahhhhhhh 40 days until I turn 14 :D


End file.
